


Let It Snow

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The plan was for Hunk and Keith to start heading home from their cabin trip, but then the blizzard came.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandomtrees





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> Wrote this for ThatScottishShipper for fantomtrees. Hope you like it!

Something was wrong. Hunk just knew something was wrong. When he had left Keith to pack the car while he made sandwiches his boyfriend had been smiling. The cabin had been a nice place for both of them to escape to.

They both enjoyed the quiet, and the forest was rather pretty with the lightest dusting of snow on the ground. In spite of the scenery, though, Keith’s face was definitely no longer content and happy.

“I know that scowl,” Hunk said as he turned the lid back on the mustard. “What’s wrong?”

“We've got a problem,” Keith said as he pulled up a chair. “Was listening to the radio and it sounds like there’s a blizzard coming.”

_ Oh crud!  _ Hunk thought.  _ That was definitely not in the plan.  _

“If we leave right now it would hit us when we’re halfway home,” Keith continued.

“And that would be when it’s pitch black outside since it gets dark so early now,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. “Driving through a blizzard in the dark? Yeah, no. That does not sound like a good idea.”

“Yeah, agreed,” Keith growled. “I think the safest move would be to-”

“Spend one more night here and hunker down?” 

Keith nodded.

Hunk sighed as he leaned against the counter. “Well, that’s a pain.”

They had assumed they would be home in time for Pidge’s birthday party, but it would be impossible now.

Keith lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry, Hunk. I should have double checked the weather report before we came up here. It’s my fault.”

Hunk’s frown tightened as he moved over and hugged Keith from behind. “Stop, this is so not your fault. You can’t control the weather.” He pointed to himself. “If anything, I’m to blame since I insisted we sleep in this morning, remember?”

Keith squeezed his hand. “But you had no idea a blizzard was coming.”

Hunk gave Keith a kiss on the cheek. “Then let’s call it even and say no one's at fault, okay?”

Keith gave a small smile. “Yeah, okay. Want me to unpack the car?”

“Might as well,” Hunk said as he let go of Keith. “I’ll give Shiro a call so they know not to worry about us.”

“Pidge might be annoyed,” Keith said.

Hunk shrugged. “Maybe a little, but she’ll understand. I’ll just make certain I bake her favorite cookies to make up for it.” He clasped his chin in thought. “On that matter I’ll have to figure out what to make us for dinner. We don’t have a ton of stuff left.”

“I’ll go get our stuff while you figure that out,” Keith said.

Hunk waved a hand as he picked up the phone to make his call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They had prepared for the blizzard with a few hours to spare. Shiro had agreed it was safer for them to stay put.

“Don’t worry about Pidge,” Shiro had said. “She’ll understand. Besides, she’ll be occupied with her ongoing battle to get Allura into pokemon.”

Hunk chuckled, remembering. He recalled Pidge’s goal to find at least one video game that Allura would enjoy. The last few RPGs hadn’t found any kind of success, but Allura did have a weakness for cute creatures. 

The snow started to come as Hunk threw together a small meal with the fish Keith had caught that morning. It wasn’t much since they had already used most of their supplies, but it would do under the circumstances. At the very least, Keith enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered.

By the time they were done, the wind had begun howling, singing an eerie melody.

Keith pulled back the curtain and grimaced as he looked outside. “We made the right call,” he said as he let the curtain drop from his hand. “I probably could have handled it, but it would have been really tricky driving through that.”

Hunk rummaged through the cooler and held up the extra chocolate bars they had brought along. “Up for some hot chocolate? Thinking that might be good right now.”

Keith gave a half smile. “Sure, I was thinking some hot tea would be good, but I will never pass on your hot chocolate.”

“Oh you flatterer,” Hunk grinned as he unwrapped the chocolate and crumbled it into a saucepan. “Can you see if you can get the fire going?”

Keith nodded as he picked up the wood he had retrieved from the woodshed before the snow had hit.

It didn’t take long for the fire to start and it was burning brightly by the time Hunk had filled two mugs and handed one to Keith.

They sat on the couch and leaned against each other as they sipped.

“I know it sucks that we’re stuck here one more night,” Keith said as he shut his eyes, “but this is nice.”

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded. “Want to play a card game after this?”

“In a bit,” Keith said as he leaned against Hunk’s side. “I want to bask in the warmth.”

Hunk chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s back. “You are such a cat sometimes.”

“You say that like I’m going to deny it,” Keith said. “With that said, we should bring Kosmo up next time we come.”

“Yeah, he would love it,” Hunk said as he thought of their big friendly dog back home. “Although Shiro would be heartbroken if we robbed him of his puppy time.”

Keith laughed. “That is true.” He rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “Maybe keep it to the two of us then.”

Hunk smiled as they snuggled and enjoyed the warmth.


End file.
